Deeper
by Edele Lane
Summary: Movie verse. My interpretation of three scenes involving romance between Matt and Elektra. Read the AN's for more details.


**Title:** Deeper  
**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Disclaimer:** Everything _Daredevil_-related does not belong to me. It belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel, and whoever else.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** A vignette focusing on the end of the rooftop scene, sex scene, and morning after scene in the _Daredevil_ film, except I have added some things I thought were missing.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.  
**Author's Note (1):** I decided that there was some stuff missing between Elektra's stay with me line, the sex, and the morning after. To me, things just seemed to move a bit too fast. Don't get me wrong, the sex still happens, but I added some dialogue and such that I thought would have made things make more sense. Hopefully my memory doesn't suck, because I remember it going from the roof to the bed to Matt waking up alone and finding the invitation. Don't critique me _too_ much, because it's been two weeks since I've seen the movie and I can't exactly remember everything _perfectly_. So, here it is. *sigh* I wish I had a photographic memory...  
**Author's Note (2):** The stay with me line is where my story picks up, so everything that happens from there is my imagination running its course [with the exclusion of the sex and the invitation (there _was_ an invitation left, wasn't there? Tell me I'm not imagining that.)]. I just wrote everything how I thought it should have gone.  
**Author's Note (3):** Okay, well, I couldn't remember if there was a bed:P I seemed to remember there being one, but it seemed odd because Matt sleeps in a deprivation tank and all. But, if there wasn't one, and they did it on the floor or whatever, well, I changed that:P  
**Author's Note (4):** Thanks for reading these A/N's. Now, on to the story:P**  
**

  
  
Deeper  
  
  
  


Stay with me, Elektra said in a soft, yet commanding voice as her green eyes shone brightly with hope. She had grasped Matt's hand in an effort to keep him from leaving her.  
  
  
Matt raised Elektra's hand to his lips and kissed the smooth skin. He reached his other hand up and found Elektra's cheek. He pressed his palm against it and Elektra leaned into his hand, her eyes closing involuntarily as Matt's thumb traced her cheekbone.  
  
  
Matt felt Elektra's already high cheekbone rise a bit higher as her mouth curved into what he knew had to be a smile. His thumb slid down with his hand and found a dimple formed by her smile. Matt smiled a bit and lifted Elektra's chin up slightly as he bent his head down to brush his lips over hers.  
  
  
Elektra emitted something of a sigh of relief when they separated. She smiled again, blushing just a bit, and stepped closer to Matt. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned her head against his chest and a bit in the crook of his neck. Matt enveloped her in his arms, somehow sensing that she truly did need him to stay. He had picked up on a sense of loneliness with her and wanted to provide her with some sort of comfort in just _being_ there with her.  
  
  
Matt's chin grazed her wet hair and he tightened his arms around her, as if afraid to let go for fear that he'd lose her forever. Elektra seemed to understand his fear because she moved closer and pressed her body against him as her fingers began to play with the material of his shirt.  
  
  
We should go inside, Matt whispered in a voice that was concerned and at the same time sultry and deep.  
  
  
Elektra mumbled into his chest.  
  
  
Neither one moved.  
  
  
Matt reached a hand up and threaded his fingers through Elektra's matted chestnut locks. His fingers slid through her hair and made their way to the back of her neck. From there, they traveled down her back, the touch so gentle that Elektra shivered. Matt stopped halfway down her back and whispered into her hair, his voice low and still carrying a sultry undertone.  
  
  
Are you okay?  
  
  
Elektra responded in the same low and sultry voice. I've never been more okay in my life.  
  
  
Matt chuckled a bit and ran his fingers down her back again, stopping when he reached a belt loop on her pants. He reached his other hand down and rested it on her waist. He lifted his hand from the belt loop and raised it up, pushing her hair back as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Elektra suddenly pulled back and stepped away from him.  
  
  
Did I misunderstand something? Matt asked softly, his voice coated with worry that he may have moved things along too fast.  
  
  
Elektra swallowed. No, it's just—  
  
  
It's just what? Matt asked, stepping towards her, reaching out with both arms and finding her shoulders. He rested his hands lightly upon them and awaited her response.  
  
  
Elektra's lip trembled slightly and she bit it. It's just that—I—want to make this last. I feel something strong between us and I want this to be perfect.  
  
  
Matt nodded and squeezed her shoulders gently. Elektra swallowed again and lifted Matt's hands off of her shoulders and threaded her fingers through his.  
  
  
What I'm trying to say is, she said with a sigh, I've had sex, but I've never made love.  
  
  
One side of Matt's mouth turned up in a half-smile. Then you're in luck, he said quietly, because neither have I.  
  
  
Elektra smiled and Matt squeezed Elektra's fingers just a bit as he bent his head down. Elektra did the rest, lifting her chin up and finding his lips. After a moment, their interlocked fingers separated as their hands yearned to reach new places. Elektra tangled her hands in Matt's hair as Matt ran his hands over Elektra's long wavy hair, rubbing her back gently. His hands then moved to her hips and slid up, resting on her sides and clinging to her wet shirt.  
  
  
Their hands moved again, this time resting on one another's faces as the kiss deepened. Elektra pressed her lips harder against Matt's then pulled back a bit, wanting to go slower. She stepped back from him, keeping her hands on his face, running her thumbs over his slight stubble. She was breathing somewhat heavily and so was Matt.  
  
  
Hey, do you think I could use your shower? Elektra asked suddenly, laughing nervously. Just so I can be a bit more presentable?  
  
  
You're already incredible, Matt interjected, smiling a crooked sort of seductive smile.  
  
  
Elektra scoffed good-naturedly and gave his cheek a pat. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear. I smell like rain.  
  
  
So do I, Matt replied, his voice low and sultry once again, practically making Elektra swoon.  
  
  
Elektra had to let her hands retreat to her sides so she could focus. It won't take long, she promised.  
  
  
Matt pursed his lips. he said with a smile. You shower and I'll change into something considerably more dry.  
  
  
Elektra grinned and pressed her lips against Matt's in a soft kiss before leaving him and retreating into his apartment. She found the bathroom and turned the water on as she began to strip off her wet clothes. Once she had, she looked down at herself and then looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
  
She was vain, she couldn't help it.  
  
  
She decided she was happy with what she saw and scanned the bathroom. She spotted a neatly folded towel and suddenly realized that she hadn't asked Matt if he had any clothes he could lend her. Her mouth curled into a smirk. What did it matter? They were going to be naked anyway. With that, she stepped into the shower.  
  
  
She let out a soft moan as the warm water rained down on her body, which was covered in gooseflesh due to her wet clothes. She cleansed quickly and washed her hair.  
  
  
A short while later, she stepped out, wrapping her body in the towel and wringing out her hair before looking for a blow dryer. She gave up in her search after about two seconds when she realized that she didn't care if her hair was wet or not. She tightened the towel around herself and ventured out, looking for Matt.  
  
  
She found him sitting on his couch and he stood up immediately upon hearing her footsteps. Elektra took the time to examine what he was wearing as he slowly made his way towards her. He had on a maroon oxford and cream-colored slacks.  
  
  
she said softly when they were standing about a foot apart.  
  
  
Matt replied, the husky voice still in place.  
  
  
Elektra self-consciously tightened the towel around herself and Matt heard the quiet rustle of the fabric on her skin.  
  
  
I wish I had some dry clothes to put on before we do this, she said hopefully.  
  
  
Matt smirked and stepped towards her, placing his hands on her waist. More clothing? He shook his head. Not good.  
  
  
Elektra gave Matt's shoulder a playful punch. Typical male response, she said, her tone taking on a falsely annoyed edge. Tsk tsk, she added, reaching a hand to Matt's cheek.  
  
  
What did you expect? Matt asked, swiftly taking Elektra into his arms and melding his lips to hers. He pulled back after a moment, effectively leaving Elektra dazed and breathless.  
  
  
She cleared her throat and blinked, trying to focus. What were we talking about?  
  
  
Now does it really matter? Matt asked, sighing and tilting his head to one side.  
  
  
Not at all, Elektra told him, reaching her hands up and curling Matt's hair around her fingers as she prevented him from saying anything else by suddenly kissing him.  
  
  
Good to know, Matt said breathlessly when Elektra had pulled back.  
  
  
Elektra looked at him for a moment, fixing her emerald eyes on Matt's face, her hands still in his hair. Matt took the opportunity to reach up and touch her face, softly running his thumb over her high cheekbone then gently over the bridge of her nose and down to the tip before he placed his thumb on her slightly parted lips. Elektra's eyes closed and she grasped his hand on her face and linked her fingers through his as she leaned into his body. Her arms went around him as she released his hand and she let out a content sigh as her cheek pressed against his chest.  
  
  
Matt held her with his arms wrapped around her protectively. The way she was acting proved something to him—that she need to be protected. Not physically protected, but emotionally protected. She didn't need to have a broken heart and there was no way that he was going to break hers.  
  
  
Elektra suddenly pulled back from him and began unbuttoning Matt's shirt while Matt grasped the towel and drew it away from her body, letting it slip from his hand and onto the floor. Elektra looked up at him, knowing he couldn't see her, but still feeling some sort of self-consciousness at being naked in front of him.  
  
  
She worked to get him out of his clothes faster.  
  
  
Matt explored her body with his hands while Elektra removed his clothing. He wanted to touch every part of her, be familiar with everything. He started at her face and worked his way down, running his fingertips over her neck and down between the hollow of her breasts to her stomach, and briefly kneeling so that he could caress her legs.  
  
  
He worked his way up again, carefully noting when the pattern in Elektra's breathing changed when he touched certain areas. His hands slid up, grazing everything he had missed on the way down. He moved onto kissing her. His lips trailed down her neck and he nibbled softly on the soft skin.  
  
  
A low moan escaped from Elektra's throat and she pulled Matt's pants and boxers down to the floor. His shirt was lying on top of the towel Elektra had used when she had gotten out of the shower.  
  
  
Elektra moved closer to him, running her hands over his chest and abdomen and then his back as she dug her nails into his skin when he found a sensitive spot. She looked around, trying to find his bedroom.  
  
  
she whispered breathlessly.  
  
  
Matt mumbled something into her neck and led her to the bed he never used. Elektra lifted his head up and her lips crashed against his as she turned him so that his back was to the bed. Matt's hands cascaded over her body and Elektra moaned into his mouth as their lips were still touching.  
  
  
Elektra slowly backed Matt up to the bed and they fell upon it, her body on top of his as they kissed. He pushed her hair back and ran his hands through it, twisting locks around his fingers. After a few moments, he sat up a bit, Elektra still in his arms as he moved to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hands firmly held her against him as he laid back down and rolled on top of her. His fingers slid over the skin of her front and she arched her back, leaning into him, wanting more of him until finally Matt gently pushed her back down and positioned himself as best he could. He kissed her, then pulled back slightly, waiting for a response to an unspoken question.  
  
  
Elektra understood and placed her hands on his hips. She breathed in, then slowly helped Matt go deeper with her.  
  
  
  
When it was over, Elektra lay next to Matt, panting softly. Matt took a few deep breaths before taking Elektra into his arms and holding her. Elektra reached down and tugged at a blanket and pulled it over the both of them. She leaned her head on his chest as she closed her eyes, her fingertips lightly running over his chest and abdomen. She sat up for a brief moment, long enough to brush her lips against his, then resumed her previous position beside him, enveloped in his arms as she drifted off.  
  
  
  
Matt awoke the next morning and turned over onto his side, intending to take Elektra into his arms. He wasn't too surprised to find that his fingertips merely brushed the pillows and found an embossed card, an invitation. The fact that she had left before he had awakened spoke volumes to him—perhaps she didn't need the emotional protection he thought she did.  
  
  
He shook his head slightly and smiled.  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
